The present invention relates to handles for exercise devices and similar gymnastic or body building apparatus. The known handles are in the shape of a stirrup, with members exerting a similar elastic resistance fixed at the top of the stirrup hoop through the engagement of hooks provided at the end of the resistance member in a buckle rigidly connected to the hoop. The gripping portion or handle is generally formed of a bar subtending the stirrup hoop, whereby a sleeve with an outer diameter adapted to be gripped by the hand is generally rotatably mounted on said bar.
The handles are exclusively designed for exercise devices of the upper limbs.